Despierta es navidad
by love-shirofubuki
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si hay alguien que odia la navidad? y los chicos intentan arreglar esto. Mal summary lo se
1. El inicio del problema

Miranda: ohayo! Ya volví a la fanfiction a fastidiar gente sorry que diga a publicar fanfics, ya se que traen ganas de matarme pero tengo muchas razones es que me robaron mi lindo celular que tenia muuuchas imágenes de Inazuma eleven, al día siguiente perdí un partido de futbol, luego me enferme y llegue tarde a el campamento que se hizo en otra ciudad, al día siguiente me lastime el pie y casi me lo enyesan, luego me castigaron 1 semana sin internet, luego fui torturada por mi familia durante unos 3 días, pero ahora la vida me esta sonriendo un poquis  
>Leila: claro como le compraron un celular con internet<br>Laura: su equipo gano un partido y esta en 3er lugar de la copa  
>Leonel: piensa comprarse la serie de lost canvas y la de Inazuma en español<br>Selene: esta haciendo varios fandubs para subirlos a face  
>Franco: y ya pudo subir su fanfic<br>todos: ya esta feliz por navidad  
>Miranda: así que decidí escribir un fanfic por navidad y ahora...¡el disclamer!<br>Laura: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece A mira-chan pero el día en que Endo se case con Aki, Goenji con Natsumi, Ichinose con Rika y todo sea como debe ser y como las fans quieren ese día será de ella.

* * *

><p>Leila: es no, ni loca, no lo permitiré<br>Miranda: pero Lei-dijo haciendo un puchero  
>Leila: sabes bien que yo ODIO la navidad-dijo haciendo énfasis el las ultimas palabras<br>Natsumi: que exagerada eres no deberías hacer ese escándalo, pones de mal humor a la gente- dijo con su típico tono de fastidio  
>Fubuki:¿que pasa aquí?-pregunto pues iba entrando al salón<br>Leila: ya me hartaron me voy con Atsuya y Kogure-dijo saliendo del salón mientras azotaba la puerta  
>Endo:¿que? Le pasa parece que no le agrada la navidad-dijo un tanto confundido<br>Miranda: es que cuando ella era pequeña ella no era muy femenina que digamos y entonces su abuela no la quiere por eso, cada navidad sus primos recibían cosas fabulosas ella solo un vestido rosa y una nota que decía:"deja de jugar futbol y compórtate como una niña educada"

Así que ella ya no le gusta por eso-dijo suspirando-pero tengo un plan para que ella vuelva a querer la navidad, pero para eso necesito varias cosas 1er lugar boletos de avión, 2do mucha paciencia, 3ero un gran cargamento de helado, 4to...  
>De repente se abrió la puerta y entro corriendo Midorikawa<br>Mido: ¿alguien dijo HELADO?-pregunto con los ojos brillosos  
>Miranda: Midorikawa...-dijo con una venita salida en la frente<br>Mido: que pasa mira-dijo sonriendo  
>Miranda: ...<br>Mido: Miranda, hola, Miranda  
>Miranda: Mido ¡CALLATE!-grito irritada<br>Mido se tiro al suelo asustado por el grito que dio Miranda  
>Mido: de-de acuerdo-dijo asustado<br>Miranda: en que estaba a si, 4to disfraces, 5to discos de canciones de navidad, un salón de fiestas y una sorpresa  
>Fubuki: ¿como conseguiremos todo eso?<br>Miranda: Leila pertenece a una familia rica solo pido y ella suelta sin preguntar que voy a hacer-dijo Miranda como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
>todos se cayeron al estilo anime<p>

Miranda: Así que hay que movilizarnos, pero antes tengo varias llamadas que hacer-dijo mientras los aventaba a la puerta de salida y la cerraba de golpe

Endo: ella vive estresada debería jugar mas futbol como yo por eso estoy muy bien

Todos: Endo…¬_¬

Endo: vamos hay que jugar futbol para subir el animo

Todos: NO

Endo: Esta bien dijo con la cabeza agachada

*Al día siguiente*

POV Endo

Endo: estoy desesperado llevo varios días sin jugar futbol, todo por culpa de Leila, Atsuya y Kogure

*Flask back*  
>Endo: voy a salir sin que nadie se de cuenta, Miranda no me deja jugar futbol, piensa que soy adicto, ¿por que será que todos dicen eso?- dijo "susurrando" en voz muy alta<br>Leila: ¡Endo que bueno que te encuentro! Miranda te busca dice que ya puedes jugar futbol- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
>Endo:¿eso es cierto?-pregunto con los ojo brillosos<br>Atsuya: claro capitán como me duele que desconfié de nosotros-dijo con un falso tono de dolor y cruzando los dedos en su espalda  
>Kogure: ushishi-le da un balón- aquí esta una balón puede empezar a jugar ella dijo que le lance el balón en cuanto la vea<br>Endo: gracias chicos voy a iniciar ahorita mismo-dijo mientras lanzaba el balón y rompía un florero y se iba contento.  
>Leila: voy por Miranda esto no le va a gustar tal vez castigo a Endo con otro mes sin futbol-dijo riéndose<br>Atsuya: ¡que buena idea tuviste Leila!  
>Leila: yo ¡SIEMPRE! Tengo buenas ideas-dijo haciendo pose de victoria<br>Kogure: creo que es la primera vez

*Mientras*  
>Miranda: ¿Tiene que venir? Sabes que ella lo odia y eso no nos ayuda mucho que digamos-Miranda hablaba por celular y oyó ruidos provenientes de la sala- espérame...estoy oyendo algo y eso se oye como...Mamoru Endo-dijo furiosa y fue hasta la sala y le grito a Endo llamándolo por su nombre, para desgracia de Endo y risa de Leila, Kogure y Atsuya, Endo le lanzo el balón as Miranda creyendo en lo que le dijeron antes los otros 3 y... Le pego a Miranda quien le prohibió jugar futbol otro mes más.<br>*Fin del Flask Back*

Endo: y ahora Miranda no me quiere hablar y no nos dijo a quien estamos esperando... ¡ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO QUIERO JUGAR FUTBOL! LOS NERVIOS ME MATAN  
>Fin del POV Endo<br>Miranda: ¡por fin ya llegaron algunos!-dijo señalando a donde venían entrando Fidio, Angelo, Ichinose, Domon, Mark and Dilan, Edgart y Rococo.  
>Fidio: ¡Miranda que bueno verte! ¿Como esta tu Leila?<br>Miranda: Muy bien...por el momento  
>Angelo: ¡Hola Mira!<br>Miranda: ¡Angelo! Que lindo eres por eso te quiero-lo abraza  
>¿?: tiempo sin vernos Miranda-dijo una voz un tanto arrogante<br>Miranda: gusto en verlos Afrodit, Nagumo, Suzuno, veo que ya llegaron-dijo cerrando los ojos desafiantemente y soltando a Angelo.  
>Afrodit: Gracias por invitarnos-dijo igual de arrogante<br>Miranda: saben cual fue la condición-dijo sonriendo con malicia  
>Suzuno: si ya nos lo dijiste hay que ayudarte para que a Leila le guste la navidad-dijo indiferente.<br>Nagumo: venimos por que no tenemos nada que perder, excepto tal vez nuestra dignidad-dijo con la cabeza bajada  
>¿?1:ya llegamos<br>¿?2:a fastidiar...digo a ayudar si eso  
>¿?3:esta será una muy buena navidad<br>¿?4:Leila la recordara por siempre

* * *

><p>Selene: bueno este es el primer capitulo del fanfic si les gusto dejen rewies y si alguien quiere salir en el fanfic puede mandar la información de su personaje y con gusto lo dejaran salir, también si tienen algún plan para que a Leila le guste la navidad, sorry Miranda se puso triste haci que yo y los otros chicos seremos quien nos despidamos.<br>Leonel: saludos a todos  
>Laura: cuídense<br>Niidia: no se les olvide leer "Entre tu y yo: vampiros, amor, dolor y una maldición"  
>Gemma: donde ya hicimos nuestra primera aparición y pronto actualizaran<br>Montse: esperamos sus rewies impacientes  
>Esme: Sayyonara<br>Franco: Mattane


	2. La llegada de mas aliados

Miranda: ohayo! Ya volví con este fanfic, tengo varias aclaraciones

1-Esta historia esta basada en mi experiencia propia de hecho lo que me pasa a mi cada año

2-Los personajes que uso en mi fanfic son basados en mis amigos de la escuela.

3-Este fanfic va a ser corto de espero 4 o 5 capítulos

Laura: Agradecimientos a Shizuka Goenji y a Chizuru Yuuki por prestar sus oc's para el fanfic

Selene: ya voy a salir!

Franco: disclamer, Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Mira-chan pero cuando tenga un gatito idéntico a Hiroto, Fidio y

A Fubuki ese día le pertenecerá

Despierta es navidad

*2do cap.*

Recordemos:

¿?1:Ya llegamos

¿?2:A fastidiar...digo a ayudar si eso

¿?3:Esta será una muy buena navidad

¿?4:Leila la recordara por siempre

Miranda: que bueno que vinieron Shizuka, Selene, Esme, Laura, Niidia, Gemma, Montse ¿y Natalia?

Selene: viene con tu ya sabes quien -_-

Miranda: les dije que no ¡ash! T.T

¿?1:¡Cuñada! ¿Y mi novia?

Natalia: Franco imbécil ven para acá, ¡Leonel trae la cuerda?

Leonel: Ya voy todo yo, Leonel tráeme un pastel, Leonel limpia la casa, Leonel baña al gato, Leonel amarra al tonto,

Necesito unas vacaciones de ellas-"susurro" en voz muuuuy alta

Miranda:¿que fue lo que dijiste Leonel?- dijo con llamas a su alrededor

Leonel: y-yo esto...nada-tartamudeo algo asustado

Miranda: así me gusta que me tengan miedo :D -dijo sonriendo(N/A:soy bipolar)

¿?5:¡Hola! Miranda cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Miranda: y que lo digas ¿sigues en onda?

¿?5:Sabes bien que siempre estoy en onda

Miranda: claro que si Tsunami, ¿y los demás?

Tsunami: vienen atrás

Miranda:¿todos?

Tsunami: si, Toko, Rika, Tachimukai y su prima Chizuru

Miranda: que bien, la fase 1 de mi plan esta completa, ahora hay que ejecutar la numero 2

Shizuka: ¿cuantas fases son?

Miranda:etto...pues son 6

Chizuru:¿cual sigue?

Miranda: buscar unas cosas en el desván de Leila

Tsunami: chicos vamos hay que ayudar

Todos:Hai!

*En casa de Leila (mas especifico en su desván)*

Miranda: A ver aquí deberían de estar

Fubuki:¿Que buscas Miranda?

Miranda: unas cosas ¿por?

Fubuki: nada, solo quería saber por que todos están parados sin ayudarte

Leonel: a mi no me reclamen yo tengo que cuidar que Franco siga amarrado

Natalia: yo igual

Miranda: se supone que todos vinieron a ayudar

Chizuru: yo y Shizuka si lo estamos haciendo pero una pregunta

Miranda:¿si?

Shizuka:¿Que buscamos?

Miranda: claro como se me olvido decirles que buscaban-dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza

Goenji: deberias pensar en eso primero y luego en otras cosas ¿no?

Miranda: no me ayudes Goenji T_T, tienen que buscar una caja color negro sellada con un listón blanco

Todos: Ok!

Miranda: pero no se confíen Leila la oculto y conociéndola lo hizo muy bien así que esfuércense

Endo: luego podemos ir a jugar futbol ¿si?

Todos: ¡No!

Endo: Aguafiestas T_T

*Un rato después*

Miranda: ¡me lleva la que me trajo! Hasta ahora solo hemos encontrado solo basura, un santo grial, un cofre del

Tesoro con una maldición si te gastas el dinero, un mapa a la fuente de la juventud, otro al centro de la tierra,

Un libro de alquimia, una lámpara mágica, una bola de cristal que predice el futuro, a un tal Elvis no se que, un

Archivo estadounidense que se titula: "Los secretos del área 51(no leer) con un casett de la autopsia a un alíen, 8

Piedras filosofales, 1 horrocrux*, una daga bendita y 2 calaveras de cristal ¿por que Leila tiene tantas cosas

Inuti...oh un panquesito-dijo agarrando el panquesito de un estuche y quitándole la etiqueta que dice:"cómeme y te

Harás grande"

Shizuka: Miranda ya lo encontré-grito haciendo que se le callera en panquesito a Miranda

Miranda:¡Que buena noticia! Vengan

Endo:¿que pasa?-dijo dejando a un lado un juego que se llamaba Zathura*

Afrodit: Ya encontraron la caja, vamos-dijo dejando encima de un librero los mangas en japonés de Saint Seiya*

Shizuka: miren ahí encima de ese...ese ¿submarino?-dijo señalando a un submarino que se llamaba "Nautilius*"

Toko:¿como lo bajaremos?

Fubuki:¿Podríamos traer una escalera? O tal vez...

Miranda: ¡La cabeza de Endo!

Endo:¿quien les dice que voy a acceder?

Miranda: ; Endo ¿si te digo que podrás jugar un partido de futbol?

Endo:¿quien me avienta?

*Después de varios golpes, moretones, dientes caídos, gritos y Endos volando*

Miranda: Contemplen...

Endo:¡Ay duele!-se quejo casi llorando

Aki: calma Endo solo te golpeaste con el estuche de una espada llamada "Escalibur" y con los tomos de marvel* de

Leila

Miranda: ejem como decía contemplen...

Edgart: Miranda ¿que es eso?-dijo señalando unas cosas que brillaban en el suelo, todos se alejaron

Miranda: no me vuelvan a interrumpir-dijo mientras agarraba lo que estaba brillando que eran unos frijoles de

Aspecto raro y el tiro por la ventana

Miranda: y a quien me interrumpa le pasara lo mismo-dijo a gritos

Todos: de-de acuerdo

Miranda: contemplen lo que nos ayudara-dijo con voz sonora

Todos:¡Wow!-todos contemplaron el hallazgo que eran...

Miranda: que mala soy los deje en suspenso wajajajaja

Laura: No te creo

Miranda: sip

Laura: era sarcasmo

Miranda: como sea si alguien quiere salir todavía tienen tiempo solo hasta mañana por que a mas tardar el lunes ya

Debí de haber publicado todo el fanfic

Natalia: los asteriscos son:

1er *: los horrocuxes de Harry Potter el primer libro que leyó Miranda

2do*: el juego de la película del mismo nombre

3er*: el primer anime que vio Miranda

4to*: a Miranda le gusta leer comics marvel

5to*: referencia al submarino de "20mil leguas de viajes submarinos "de julio verne Miranda es súper fan de el

Eso es todo

Leonel: cuidense Sayyonara

Selene: Mattane


End file.
